Most vehicles are serviced at least once during their useful life. In many instances, a vehicle is serviced at a facility with professional mechanics (e.g., technicians), though in other instances, technicians and/or other professionals (or non-professionals) who are servicing the vehicle can do so at other locations, such as on the road. The technicians can use any of a variety of computerized tools and/or non-computerized tools to service (e.g., repair) any of the wide variety of mechanical vehicle components on a vehicle. While servicing a vehicle, a technician sometimes needs information for diagnosing and/or repairing the vehicle, and for post-repair activities performed to the repaired vehicle. The technician may use a vehicle information system that provides parameter identifier (PID) values. As such, a technician may require the ability to observe and switch between displayable parameters related to different PIDs while servicing the vehicle.